Second Chance
by Yamamoto Kaiko
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and Kakashi was sent back in time just right before the team placement. What would happen that they are in the past where the Yondaime was still alive? Would they warn of what it's to come soon or would they let it be as it is
1. Prologue : Beginning of Second Chance

**Author's Note: Hello there, well this is my first story ever. I have never done this before, though I have thought of doing one for a while now.**

**Anyway, I would really appreciate the reviews and what you think or suggest. I would also appreciate if you do not flame or tell me that certain things seem too different from the original story because well, that's what this is all about, that's what this is called fan fiction.**

**I would like to thanks to Taira Yukiko aka kira chan, ****Reidluver, ****and oyajimurakami ****who beta it for me :D Thanks guys you are the best! ****Without you all I'll never be able to complete this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Pairings: none at moment. **

**Warning : Characters will be OOC but will try to stay in character as much as possible, consider yourself warn.**

**Summary : ****What would happen if Naruto and Kakashi was sent back in time just right before the team placement. What would happen that they are in the past where the Yondaime was still alive? Would they warn of what it's to come soon or would they let it be as it is. To find out more you have to read to find out.**

**NARUTO SECOND CHANCE**

**Prologue : The beginning of a second chance**

A boy, no older than eleven was running, the burning in his lungs growing as a murderous group drew nearer and nearer to him.

One would wonder why such a young boy would need to run for his life from such a large crowed and the answer to your curiosity would only serve to confuse you more.

True, he was an odd looking child, upon closer inspection he had whisker like scars on his cheeks and wild unnaturally blonde hair. However, it wasn't just the boy they were after, but the thing that dwelled within him.

You see the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the very thing that had destroyed the home of this people are now chasing him through the streets.

This place also happens to be the very same place Naruto called home since the day he was born, since the Kyuubi was sealed inside him moments after his imbilical cord was severed.

This also wasn't the first time he had to run for his life, nor was it the fiftieth or possibly even the last. But it was always on this day he would be attacked the most and it troubled his young mind as to why that would be. Surely it was like any other holiday, but every year it resulted in him being chased down by a mob and Naruto never knew why but now he knows why.

He had made a promise to himself that day when he had found out, he had promise that he wouldn't hurt them, nor would he let it slip that he knew of his burden. It would be easier on him and the village if he kept that to himself, apologizing for things that weren't his fault to make up for what the Kyuubi had done.

It didn't help, they only got more angry with him and it would result in them chasing him down like they were now.

In a panic, Naruto darted down an alley in an attempt to loose his pursuers; however, he was greeted with a wall that was not to far in front of him.

It was a dead end and Naruto lost hope of escape as when he turned back towards the alley opening, to only find it blocked.

He was trapped now and the crowed looked ravenous, even some of the higher rank shinobi, chunin and jonin had joined in.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" He pleaded on deaf ears as the closed in on him.

A blur landed between him and what little room was left of the approaching mob; an Anbu was here to save him! The snake mask was creepy, but Naruto could deal with that if it meant he would be safe.

Naruto nearly cried in relief, taking a step toward the Anbu for safety, however, the Anbu grabbed him roughly by the collar and a bleak sliver of doubt crawled around in his gut.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Anbu demanded of the crowed and Naruto stomped down the bad feeling, he was here to help, he shouldn't worry, especially with how nervous the crowd was looking now.

"Are you all morons? What if an Uchiha happened by or the brat runs to the Hokage? You should take better precautions then just chasing him through town!" The Anbu scolded the crowd and in a flash of hand seals, he cast a silencing jutsu on Naruto, it would prevent him from talking about the events that happened while he was under the jutsu.

A gag was forced into his mouth and he was restrained, then the mob descended on him like a flurry of killer bees protecting their hive.

They didn't stop, not after his arm broke, nor after the bruises formed and certainly not after their weapons dug into his flesh. All the while he screamed, screamed and screamed, but none of them herd through the gag, no one heard, because Naruto couldn't make a sound.

The Anbu gathered around him, weapons held tight and just as he thought it was going to be over, that they were finally going to kill 'the demon brat', out of no where, another Anbu stepped in, blocking the attack.

He wasn't overly tall, his dog mask was as stark white as his spiked hair and everyone recognized him as being the Anbu captian, Hatake Kakashi.

"What are you doing?" Demanded Kakashi, Naruto flinched, thinking maybe he too was here to hurt him. "Why would you hurt this child? He's done nothing wrong!" Kakashi growled, starling everyone, quite resembling the dog mask of his uniform, obviously he was here to actually help the boy.

"Why are you protecting the demon? After all, didn't he kill your Sensie? Don't you want to take out some revenge for that while it's in this weakened state?" Snake hissed at Dog, drawing his kunai up to ready for an attack. "I'll kill you, then finish off that monster! Like we need a demon lover and it's pet in this village!"

Kakashi had to safe naruto alas that was not to happen, as he was struggling to the last bid of conscious and everything when black.

**AN : Well that's it I hope that it was okay... ****Okay, I know its rushed, and there was OOCness to it, however this is fan fiction it doesn't mean I have to stick strictly to the cannon characters. I'm very sorry if you don't like but the characters are all going to be OOC as I had said earlier it is not easy to write a time travel story, but I hope you all enjoying it anyway! Please don't flame, any flames will be ignored and no one is asking you to continue to read it. ****At least I think it turned out well, a****ll right, this story is only a trial [since I only wrote it because I wanted to try something]. I maybe will continue depending on whether I can dedicate myself to finishing it.**

**I would also like you guys to answer my question I have please answer to the polls Do you think should I continue this story? And if I continue this story what would you guys/girls would like to see happen? Pls PM me or review and if I do used your idea the credit goes to you.**

_**Also please note: I am notorious for getting major writers block and leaving people hanging for weeks to months or years at a time, so I would strongly suggest you ask me to add you to my mailing list or add me to your author alert list. Otherwise you'll get very frustrated at having to check to see if I've updated only to find out I haven't update at al but I'll try my very best to update it ASAP.**_

**Till then,**

**JaNe! ****Yamamoto Kaiko logging out!**


	2. Chapter One : What happen and who are th

**NARUTO SECOND CHANCE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Pairings: at least, no major ones yet.**

**Warning : please refer to the prologue.**

**On a happier note I would like to personally thanks to Taira Yukiko aka kira and oyajimurakami who had help me on this story, You guys are the best without you both I'll never be able to complete this chapter thanks for all the ideas and encouragement.**

**Chapter One : What happen and who are they? **

Minato, Kakashi, Obito and Rin had been coming back to Konoha after a C turn to A - rank mission that had lasted for a week, the mission was a success, they were all tired and wanted to go back home. They weren't that far from konoha, when suddenly they all sensed a large chakra coming from a few yards away. Following the chakra for a ways, they were surprised only to find a small boy by the age of ten or 11 there, bleeding from head to toe. The boy's hands and legs were bent the wrong way and where it shouldn't be bent. Beside the boy laid a guy by the age of twenty who seemed to be seriously hurt and was barely conscious.

The group immediately when to take a look at the strangers, when they got nearer they could see the small boy was injured terribly, he had sun-kissed blond hair and he was wearing an orange jump suit. The older man was dressed in what was obviously ANBU gear, he had a sword strap to his back and his mask was seen lying beside him. "

Who's... there?" The older guy gasped, before any of them could answer, the man became unconscious. Quickly they when to check on the strangers.

Their eyes became wide when they saw the boy's face, the genins thought the kid look a lot like their sensei. If wasn't for the strange whiskers marks on his cheeks you could mistake him for being sensei's son. They gaped more when they turned the man around 'he looks just like Kakashi, except his older and no doubt he is a konoha shinobi.

Minato checked for a pulse and got one. He made a single Kage Bunshin one to help carry the man, while he carried the kid. Minato got a huge surprise to feel the kid was light and small for his age. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like he knew them, however, he had never meet the two of them before.

"Come on, let's go we got to get them to the hospital fast." Minato said to his genins, who nodded their heads.

As they were walking back Obito ask "Hey Kakashi is that guy on of your relatives? He looks an awful lot like you."

"Urusai! He isn't." Was the curt reply Kakashi gave to Obito.

The team made it back fast and went straight to the hospital. After they finished, the genins went back home, while Minato went to report on their findings to the Hokage.

*******

Naruto opens his eyes, to look around, only to groan and close his eyes as the sunlight was hurting his eyes. After some time he manage to open his eyes, at first the sight was blurry, however, soon it became more focused, he looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room, but the bed was softer than he remembered and the room itself was more nicer then the ones he normally was put in. There was another bed there, and he saw it was one of the ANBU that would always look after him when ever he got chased and beaten up by the villagers,

'That's Kakashi – sensei what happen to him? Hope his alright.' Naruto wondered silently.

After a while he remembered that he gotten beaten up by the villagers and ninjas and when he was about to be killed, that's when someone had jump in front of him, after that he couldn't remember anything. He spent the next two minutes pulling needles and tubes out of his arms. He got up and ran out his room to only run into a medic ninja and a very agitated ANBU. He groaned inwardly, he was planning to escape only to be knock out by the ANBU.

When naruto regain consciousness he could here voices talking, he groaned and the voices stop talking. He expected to be cursed at but nothing happened, so slowly he look up, to only feel the blood drain from his face. He swallowed dazedly then watched the world tilt dangerously; the next thing naruto knew his world went black once more.

******

Naruto woke up alarmed and he stood up to look around until his gaze fell on to the men who had just entered the room. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit and green vest, like any Jounin with heite tied on his forehead with a white clock on his back. The man looks at naruto and he once again felt the blood drain from his face.

He swallowed dazedly, and watched the world tilt dangerously once again but warm, gentle, comforting arms caught hold of him. Without even thinking he flinched and pushed the person away. Even though he knew it was a very bad idea, as he would be hurt, but he was surprises when he heard the person say softly.

"Is alright I'm not going to hurt you."

Naruto was so surprise that he dared not move and the guy put him on the bed. Even though he was 11, he was still a kid aching for kind, gentle, loving embrace that a parent would give a child when they are hurt or scared. So it was not surprising that kind of tenderness that he felt himself surprising leaning into the gentle loving warmth embrace from the guy.

"There kiddo, take it easy you are still recovering from your injuries."

Once he was put on the bed the man asked him, "Do you know where you are?"

After some time staring, Naruto said in a raspy voice, "The hospital in Konoha?"

'I can't be in konoha if I were he wouldn't be nice to me and he is dead, so how is it he standing here talking to me? It must be a genjutsu' Naruto thought.

"Yes, you're in konoha.." the guy confirmed, but was cut of by a shout from Naruto.

"KAI!"

'Dam it! It's not working! There is no way he is alive!' Naruto panicked.

"There, there, kiddo, you're not in a genjutsu..." He was cut of when he felt a kunai press to his neck as another voice said

"Who are you and why are you henge into the Yondaime?"

***

Kakashi felt aches and pain through his body he didn't know what had happened, but he and Naruto were sucked into some kind of vortex. When they had finally landed, it was gone. Kakashi could see they were in a clearing in the forest. Soon he heard footsteps and voices he could see was a group of people, three of them looked like kids with an adult, he didn't know if they could be trusted.

He wanted to protect Naruto who is his student as well as his sensei son, who also he looked to as a younger brother, but his body couldn't move and he could only ask "Who's... there?" before the darkness surrounded him.

When Kakashi had regained consciousness, he heard voices talking and then he heard Naruto shout "KAI"

'Why would Naruto use the release jutsu... unless we are stuck in some kind of genjutsu.' Kakashi wondered.

Kakashi got up and saw some one was impersonating the Yondaime hokage. He got up quietly and took a kunai and held it to the impostor's neck.

"Who you are and why are you henge as the Yondaime?"

***

There was silence in the room. Naruto realize that Kakashi was awake and immediately he hid behind him. Naruto was clearly shaken seeing someone looking like the Yondaime talking to him. Naruto took big deep breath and got into a fighting stance that he was thought by Kakashi – sensei when he was younger.

Many people would believe that Naruto was stupid and that he was a dobe. But no one knew Naruto was cleaver for his age. When he was younger the Sandaime found out Naruto was genius after an accident where he found out about the Kyuubi the Sandaime had Kakashi train him. From the training their relationship grew and Naruto now looked up to Kakashi as any young kid would do it's elder brother.

"Onii-san, anata wa daijoubudesuka?[1] He said we are in Konoha hospital, it's not true is it?" Naruto ask calmly from Kakashi's right.

"I'm fine what about you otouto, this guy didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Iie,[2] he didn't."

"Now who are you?" Kakashi demanded to know.

Minato was shocked that he didn't realize that the other person was awake until he felt a kunai at his neck. He stood calmly while both of them were talking clearly both knew who he was, he was confused as to why they thought he was in a henge or impersonating himself.

"Calm down, I'm not impersonating anyone at all." He did a rasengan to prove his point. When both still didn't believe he summoned one of the frogs from the frog contract. Both of them had pale at the sight of the frog summon.

"Yondaime? Masaka? [3] But it can't be…" both said together dropping their guard in shock.

**AN : Well that's it I hope that it was okay... at least I think it turned out well,****Okay, I know its rushed, and there was OOCness to it but I had warn at the beginning of the prologue, however this is fan fiction it doesn't mean I have to stick strictly to the cannon characters and I hope it is slightly longer then the last chapter. On a happier note I have already started working on the next chapter, but it will take some time for me to update it please bear with me till next time, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AN1: 20/05/2013 - updated and change some words as well to thanks to a reviewer by the name guest as I'm unable to reply directly to you. I thank you for pointing out the wrong spelling when I used the Japanese word however I would like to point out to you as well I maybe from a different country but that doesn't mean I don't speak Japanese. Fyi, I am learning Japanese but it is quite hard when you are your own teacher beside the internet and books that I have on the language. **

**Translation.**** (From Google and books translation.)**

**[1] ****"Onii-san, anata wa daijoubudesuka?" – "older brother, are you alright?"**

**[2] Iie - No**

**[3] Masaka? – could it be?**

**Till next time, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. SO SO SORRY AN

Hi All,

I know, I know, I too hate AN as well but I have no option but to do this.

I'll remove this AN the moment I'm able to update.

I had promise to update to some of you out there you know who you are, but due to some personal problems and my computer crash it will take me sometime to update the story but the moment I get my computer fix I will immediately update hopefully it won't take long and I'm able to retrieve my story chapters or then I've to rewrite them.

As currently I've my hands and mind full of things I'm unable to concentrate on this story at this moment but I'm not abandoning it, once things is settle I'll do my best to continues update.

Please don't hate me and I'm very very sorry that I have to do this to you guys. I appreciate for all the continues sport that was given to me from all of you.

Regards,

Yamamoto Kaiko.


End file.
